1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel base braking mechanism suitably applied to a video tape recorder (VTR) or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional reel base braking mechanisms include braking mechanisms that are exclusively designed to load and unload a tape. The breaking mechanism also is provided with a mechanism for braking the reel base depending upon the rotational direction of a loading motor.
The aforesaid conventional reel base braking mechanisms suffer from a braking timing that is very complicated because the braking mechanism is requested to brake the reel base in any of modes such as a tape loading operation mode, a tape running mode or the like. Further, the braking time of the braking mechanism becomes different under various conditions such as when the tape is loaded or unloaded and the like. For this reason, the conventional braking mechanism becomes complicated in structure. In addition, the conventional braking mechanism has a number of assembly parts and a braking time thereof tends to fluctuate.